Возврата нет
by susanivanova12
Summary: В прошлое отправлен человек, чтобы не дать появиться на свет самому беспощадному убийце… но у убийцы свои планы


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: R

Пейринг: Шерлок, Хан, Джон, мельком – Кирк и прочие

Жанр: драма, АУ, ангст, смерть персонажа

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: В прошлое отправлен человек, чтобы не дать появиться на свет самому беспощадному убийце… но у убийцы свои планы

Статус: закончен

**Возврата нет**

- Сэр, разрешите?

- Что Вам, капитан?

- Пока не поздно, сэр…

- Я уже сказал свой ответ.

- Сэр, все можно исправить. Подумайте, сколько миров, сколько планет можно было бы спасти!

- Вы представляете себе путешествие во времени, капитан Кирк? Это не гонки по трассе на Земле, это не исследовательская работа в космосе. Одно малейшее отклонение – и история изменится навсегда. Нет, капитан.

- Но ОН уже там!

- Он слишком умен, чтобы не делать глупостей.

- Вы уверены, доктор? Хан в прошлом, его нужно остановить, пока еще есть возможность. Он начнет истреблять всех наших праотцов! Вы, я, миллионы людей могут никогда не появиться!

- Вы думаете? Хорошо, я отправлю лучшего хронолога…

- Отправьте меня! Я найду прототип, убью его, если придется, я…

- Именно поэтому отправится ученый, а не звездолетчик, капитан. Нельзя вот так влезть грязными ногами в историю и наследить.

- Но Хан…

- Мы не позволим ему появиться на свет… рискнем не позволить, но это максимум, на что можно рассчитывать.

- Доктор, лететь в прошлое должен я!

- Капитан, довольно! Мой человек достаточно подготовлен. Он гений и он все просчитал. Придется идти к намеченному плану долго, десятками лет, но это лучше, чем просто уничтожить ни в чем не повинного человека.

- Неповинного?! Он убийца!

- В прошлом это человек, капитан. На этом все. Не смею Вас больше задерживать.

Шерлок бежал за преступником, потом от него, чтобы не быть застреленным, но все же его загнали в угол – неосмотрительная глупость со стороны Шерлока. Выход был только один – драться. Не слишком много против пистолета, но достаточно, чтобы понять слабые стороны противника.

- Это был несчастный случай! - зло прохрипел здоровенный детина, надвигаясь на Шерлока и целясь в него в упор. – Я уже сказал копам, что это был несчастный случай – она просто поскользнулась.

- И девять раз упала на нож, - Шерлок быстро оценил силы – детина остановился слишком далеко, чтобы достать его руками. Под ногами на земле не было ничего, что могло бы помочь выкрутиться, а значит, убийца выстрелит. Правша, стреляет отлично – профессиональный киллер, нервы железные, а Джон, верный добрый друг Джон сейчас у очередной своей подружки. Гадство!

- Зубоскалишь, гнида, - прорычал детина, сделав шаг к Шерлоку. Еще бы немного, можно было бы увернуться, попытаться выбить пистолет, но расстояние слишком большое.

За детиной буквально из ниоткуда выросла тень и резко развернула детину к себе, выбив пистолет и сжав голову того в руках.

- Неверный ответ, - прорычал голос тени. Длинный черный плащ и надвинутый низко капюшон скрыл тело и лицо, но руки, каждый ноготь – Шерлок узнал бы эти пальцы из миллиардов других.

Человек сжал голову детины и тот заорал, впрочем, крик длился всего несколько мгновений, пока его голова не лопнула как перезрелый арбуз.

Шерлок, впервые в жизни ощутивший страх, замер, не зная, как реагировать – против этого человека идти не просто нельзя – это смертельно опасно.

- Никогда больше не позволяй загнать себя в угол, - посоветовал человек, когда детина рухнул на землю с раздавленным черепом.

- Ты… - Шерлок открыл рот, но человек жестом остановил его.

- Не теперь. Позже. Жди.

- Шерлок! - крикнул Лестрейд – Шерлок отвлекся всего на миг, а когда повернул голову – человек исчез. – Шерлок, что… Господи Иисусе, это ты сделал?! – охнул инспектор при виде искореженного трупа убийцы.

- Я не способен сжать голову человека и раздавить ее – кости черепа слишком крепкие, - качнул головой Шерлок, оглядываясь.

Тот же человек загородил ему дорогу, когда Шерлок направлялся в бассейн на встречу с Мориарти.

- Тебя могут убить, - ровным голосом проговорил визитер.

- Ты… - Шерлок остановился.

- Я бы этого не хотел, - человек снял капюшон, взглянув на детектива пронзительным взглядом ледяных серьезных глаз. – Я не клон, не робот, я – это ты. Совершенство.

Шерлок оглядел двойника – намного шире грудная клетка, налитые силой мышцы, довольно стильная прическа, но главное – это действительно был человек. Это был он сам.

- Ты из будущего, - понял Шерлок. Гость кивнул. – Ты здесь, чтобы защитить меня от Мориарти?

- Мориарти, которого ты знаешь, давно мертв, - размеренно ответил двойник. - Его замещает хроникер из отдела исправления ошибок истории института Времени. И он прибыл не для того, чтобы играть с тобой в загадки-отгадки, это сложная сеть логически выстроенных ловушек с целью заманить тебя в идеальную клетку, из которой ты никогда не выберешься.

- А ты здесь?..

- Чтобы не дать этому свершиться, - двойник вытащил из кармана руки и, быстро обхватив Шерлока, сделал ему укол в шею из миниатюрного шприца, тут же отпустив.

- Что ты мне вколол? – Шерлок не стал даже напрягаться или нервничать. – Это не яд.

- Не яд. Мне незачем убивать себя. Это моя кровь.

- Кровь? Не нуждаюсь в переливании.

- Потом оценишь мой дар. Теперь – иди.

Вдалеке кто-то резко вскрикнул, Шерлок повернул голову на звук, а когда обернулся, двойник исчез.

По венам разливалось тепло, сердце работало в норме, нервы были стальными, а желание убить Мориарти усиливалось. Если все это игра, в нее лучше доиграть, чтобы знать приз.

Шерлок никогда не сдавался.

В третий и последний раз Шерлок встретил визитера в Бартсе, когда Джон уже ушел, оставив друга одного.

- Он убьет их, - сообщил мужчина. – Ты уже знаешь это, верно?

- Если умру я, то он уберет снайперов, - ответил Шерлок.

Мужчина подошел ближе, прислонившись к столу, глядя на сидевшего на полу детектива сверху вниз.

- Ты спрыгнешь, - все так же ровным тоном сообщил он.

- У меня есть план.

- Не нужно никакого плана – ты спрыгнешь и умрешь.

Шерлок встал, мужчина напротив почти немигающим взглядом следил за ним.

- Кто ты? Зачем тебе это?

- Я совершенный организм, я уникальный организм, я лучший, - мужчина чуть приподнял подбородок. – Те, кто создали меня, полагали, что у меня нет изначальной памяти, что я не помню ничего до рождения, но они ошиблись. Я помню все и никогда ничего не забываю.

- Хочешь сделать из меня себя?

- Не хочу – делаю.

- Кровь?

- Кровь. Сегодня ты навсегда простишься с друзьями, родными и близкими тебе людьми. Когда ты умрешь как Шерлок Холмс, тебе не будет нужды думать о них – они этого не смогут понять.

- Ты сказал, что…

- Их убьют, если ты не спрыгнешь. После того, как тебя увезут, тобой займусь я. Я передам твое тело тем, кто сделает из тебя совершенство.

- Я могу отказаться, - Шерлок отошел от мужчины.

- Можешь, - усмехнулся тот, - но ты примешь верное решение. Когда-то очень давно его принял я сам.

- Почему я должен тебе верить?

- Ты не веришь самому себе? Хочешь взять кровь на анализ и сравнить ДНК? У тебя есть на это время или ты уже отослал смс Мориарти с назначенной встречей на крыше этого заведения?

Шерлок обернулся.

- Как ты стал таким?

- Поймешь сам. Не торопись, просчитай все возможные варианты действий и выбери правильное.

Визитер ушел так же бесшумно, как и появился, оставив детектива одного.

Шерлок действительно плакал, когда прощался с Джоном. Мориарти или человек из будущего – кем бы на самом деле тот ни был – был мертв. Была ли это искусная игра или он действительно умер, выстрелив себе в рот, Шерлок этого не знал, но нужно было решать. На кону стояли три жизни и его собственная в обмен на них.

Шерлок отбросил телефон и раскинул руки в стороны – лететь недолго, если правильно упасть смерть будет быстрой, а если этот человек прав, то недолгой.

Хан проверил все – от квартиры на Бейкер-стрит в доме 221В, где без жалости уничтожил и снайпера, и женщину, и управление Скотланд-Ярда, где так же расправился с очередным стрелком и инспектором, на которого был заказ, после чего появился неподалеку от больницы Святого Варфоломея, наблюдая за человеком на крыше и еще одним, стоявшим на земле и смотревшим на первого.

Хан помнил, как все началось, помнил, как закончилось – и вот с крыши летит человек, раскрыв руки словно крылья, пытаясь взлететь, но не вверх, а вниз. Глухой удар и…

Истошные крики женщин, мужчин, вой сирен – все, как тогда, когда его собственный мозг отключился.

- Шерлок! - ахнул Джон.

- Джон, - отозвался Хан. Когда человек обернулся, не поверив своим глазам, его сердце метко сразила пуля и он беззвучно осел на землю. В чем-то хроновщики правы – менять историю нельзя, но можно чуть-чуть подправить. Старухе оставалось от силы полгода, полицейского застрелили бы через две недели при операции по освобождению заложников, а Джон… его бы снял снайпер буквально через минуту, так что Хан сделал то, что, по его мнению, он мог сделать для того, кого очень давно называл единственным другом. Лучше так, чем потом узнать, что Джона убили, что смерть была напрасной.

Его ярость была от осознания напрасных потерь, ярость нового Хана будет от правды, которая встанет за потерями.

Теперь можно было возвращаться в свое время – теперь история встала на свое место.

Шерлок открыл глаза в светлом помещении, где ему переливали кровь.

- Я жив, – обратился он к знакомому уже мужчине.

- Жив.

Шерлок хотел спросить о Джоне, о миссис Хадсон и Лестрейде, но слова застряли в глотке.

- Значит, все вышло? – тем не менее, задал он вопрос.

- Нет.

Шерлок едва не вскочил.

- Но Мориарти мертв, его сеть разрушена, снайперы должны были отменить приказы!

- Наивный, - без улыбки ответил двойник. – Миссис Хадсон и Лестрейда убили, стоило тебе только ступить на крышу. В Джона выстрелили, когда ты уже был на земле. Забудь про то, что кому-то в этом мире можно верить. Тебе предстоит новая жизнь.

Шерлок промолчал. До боли хотелось закричать, кого-нибудь избить – ярость требовала выхода.

- Я никогда не спрашивал твое имя, - с горечью произнес Шерлок.

- Мое имя Хан, - ответил двойник. - О ярости, о мести я знаю все. У тебя будет все, что ты хочешь, ты сможешь отомстить тем, кто отнял у тебя тех, кого ты любил. Ты станешь лучшим, совершенным. От твоей руки содрогнутся звезды и тебе не будет равных.

- Кто убил их? – тихо спросил Шерлок, ощущая, как в душе поднимается волна гнева и желания убивать.

- Люди, - ответил Хан, впервые за долгое время позволив себе улыбку. – Жалкие люди, ничтожества, которые всегда ненавидели и презирали тебя. Никому нельзя верить, Шерлок…

- Не зови меня так больше, Шерлок мертв, - безжизненным голосом ответил детектив, чувствуя, как в глазах закипают злые слезы – это в первый и в последний же раз. Больше он не проронит ни слезы. Больше он никому не позволит умереть от рук ничтожеств. У него будет свой мир, у него будет команда, он создаст сильную армию, сравнения которой не будет, он увидит звезды и иные миры. Прочь с проклятой богом планеты, прочь от смертей дорогих людей, павших от рук жалких тварей.

- Хорошо, - Хан бесшумно удалился.

- Капитан, я кое-что нашел в разбившемся джампере. Вот как этот мерзавец ушел.

- О чем это ты?

- Портативный транспортер.

- А куда он переместился?

- Я понял, сэр, но Вам это не понравится.

Кирк взглянул на экран. – Кронос. Сукин сын сбежал в мир клингонов, куда, не объявив войну, попросту не сунуться.

Хан, появившись из транспортера, пару секунд глядел на открывшийся мир, после чего набросил на лицо капюшон и исчез.

Все, что он задумал, тот пока еще слабый человек в прошлом выполнит. Его ярость захлестнет его с головой, она придаст сил сражаться так бешено и так мудро, чтобы имя Хана было навсегда выжжено в свете звезд, на каждой планете, в каждом черном сердце каждого смертного человека. Хан, еще совсем недавно ощущавший отголоски боли в душе, был теперь свободен – Шерлок в прошлом сделал свой правильный выбор. Назад дороги у него уже нет.

Хан же готовился нанести удар по самому сердцу Земли, но у него впереди было еще много дел – нужно было приниматься за работу.


End file.
